A Thoughtful Period
by Hazza-Kitty
Summary: Cammie is back from a long day doing a cove-ops operation. She's sitting on her bed, and begins to think about someone special. Inspirational Song- Little things by One Direction. I suck at summaries! Please Read and Review!


**AUTHOR NOTE: ****This is a one-shot; I thought of and wanted to upload up here. So please read and review. DISCLAIMER: I don't know Gallagher girls! **

As I sat there, exhausted from a cove-ops operation earlier. I thought about all the things Zach is to me and how he is around. When I'm with him, it's like he has given the key to a chamber filled of his deepest secrets, which I am grateful for. It's trust that he could give to me. He expects understanding and comfort and deep down in his heart he's hurting and needs comforting. He can't always be my solid rock; that I have to consistently hold on to. It's funny how he could read me like an open book, while I have to ask and tell him, what's bothering or that he could trust me. Interesting right? As I move to sit in a more comfortable position I felt a press of something in my back pocket. I took it out and found a folded card from Zach. I smiled, knowing that he gave it to me as a reminder of his love before I left for my mission in Dubai, two weeks ago.

To my beautiful Gallagher girl,

I know you going on a mission but I wanted to give this to you as a show of my love. I know, I told you to look at this when you're mad or sad or whenever. But always remember I'm with you. Also, know that whenever you go, there's a piece of me with you and in your heart. I hate to not be with you and fighting the danger alongside but like they say "life isn't fair". I want you to take care of yourself and remember I love you and miss you a lot.

Your (handsome ) boyfriend,

Zach.

That's another one of things he does that I love. His cocky, arrogant attitude I had come to love. Back when I met him and his cocky smirk, I instantly fell in love with him. I wasn't sure I was "the one" for him. But soon, he and I came to realize we were meant to be for each other. When I was insecure of myself, he immediately told me that I was the most gorgeous girl he met. These were the many things I loved about him. Like little things he's done for me that make me care about him twice as much. Like when he picks my bags up for me or when we wakes me up with a morning kiss and a coffee mug I his hand. Or when he steps in front of me in an attack (even though I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself). These are all the qualities I love and care about Zach. Loving, caring, funny, arrogant, handsome, vigilant, friend, reliable, smart and brave. As it gets dark, I turn the lights off and turn on little things by one direction from my iPod.

Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
but bear this mind it was meant to be  
and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
and it all makes sense to me  
I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,  
you've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
and all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
you never want to know how much you weigh  
you still have to squeeze into your jeans  
but you're perfect to me

I won't let this little things slips out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

you never love yourself half as much as i love you  
you'll never treat yourself right darling but i want you to  
if I let you know, I'm here for you  
maybe you'll love yourself like i love you oh

I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth  
because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to  
and I'm in love with you (all these little things)  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things.

I went to sleep with those lyrics in my ears, a deeper meaning behind them. I fell into a dreamless sleep with Zach's love and reminder in my head and a smile on my face.

**Thanks for reading! Please write a review or follow this story!**


End file.
